home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 688 (23 Jan 1991)
Synopsis Steven and Marilyn are both celebrating their HSC success. Everyone in the diner is delighted for Marilyn apart from Adam. Bobby takes a look at Marilyn's results and says they're good enough to get her into uni. She might even be able to scrape into law. Blake is repairing his bike at the side of the road when Haydn comes by on his fancy new racer. Naturally, he's very pleased with himself and his new purchase. Patricia asks Donald if he has heard anything from Grant. As things stand, she doesn't know if she'll have a job next term. Donald knows nothing. Because Mrs McGinty the goat has wreaked havoc in Pippa's kitchen, she's not going to be able to cook a celebratory breakfast for Steven any more. Still, they reminisce about how he got to sit his HSC despite the dramas with Dodge and Jennifer. Bobby encourages Donald to ask Patricia out for dinner. He's reluctant - the memory of Pippa turning him down is still too painful for him. Not one to be defeated easily, Bobby suggests the three of them go on a family picnic to the beach. Marilyn is still on cloud nine from her HSC results and tells Adam about a family of stuffed wombat toys that she has been admiring in a shop window for ages. Now that she has passed her exams, she's going to buy the baby wombat as a treat. Just as she and Adam are about to go get it, Alf arrives with a present for her. It's the big wombat from the set. Marilyn is ecstatic. Needless to say, Adam isn't. Blake's not having much luck with his bike. Haydn stops by again and goads him into taking him on in a cycle race. Best of 2 kilometres. Almost as soon as he accepts Haydn's challenge, Blake realises he has made a terrible mistake. His bike isn't a 12 speed like Haydn's and he'll most likely be trounced in the race. Nobody has any sympathy for him though. Karen thinks he's an idiot and Alf won't help him put new gears on his bike. Donald invites Patricia to the picnic and she happily accepts. She even plans to go buy a swimsuit. Blake turns up at the Surf Club with his arm in a sling. Haydn is unconvinced by this new, unexpected injury. He rumbles him within about 30 seconds flat, simply by throwing a basketball at Blake. The race is still on. Having spoken to Adam, Marilyn now knows that he's worried she won't need him any more. She talks to Ailsa about it. Ailsa says some men aren't too keen on women doing things for themselves. She also warns that a university degree isn't an automatic passport to happiness. The question for Marilyn is what does she really want to do? A lettergram arrives for Steven on foot of his excellent HSC results. He can go to the top universities now. It dawns on Pippa that he'll be going very far away and she gets a bit upset. She'd hoped that he'd still be coming home at weekends. Still trying to figure out what to do about this cycling race, Blake asks Steven for help. Steven tells him that there's a spare set of gears in the metalwork room in the school. He also gives him a piece of privileged information that Summer Bay High students don't usually get until they reach Year 12. There is a secret way to get into the school. After speaking to Ailsa and to Bobby, Marilyn has reached a decision about what to do next. She talks to Adam and tells him that getting the HSC is enough for her. Going on to uni would be just another move for her. She has been moving all her life and for the first time she has stability. A house, a job, friends, Adam. She tries to find out how he feels about her. He says he quite likes her, then admits he loves her. To Karen's horror, Blake tells her that he plans to break into the school and get his hands on the gears for his bike. Cast Main cast *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Steven Matheson - Adam Willits *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett Guest cast *Patricia Coleman - Pam Western Writer - Alison Nisselle Director - Michael Offer Series Producer - Andrew Howie Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 687 (22 Jan 1991) Next Ep Ep 689 (24 Jan 1991) Category:1991 episodes.